Drip Too Hard
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Buffy discovers Jonah playing basketball shirtless and finds herself pulled in his direction, while under watch of her boyfriend.


**Drip Too Hard**

 **Chapter 1.**

In a small park dimly lit by a pair of tall street lights, one of which flickers every few seconds, a boy ran the length of a basketball court with sweat running down his forehead. A well worn basketball bounced up and down before he caught it in both hands and leaped a few feet in the air, bringing the ball close to his chest. Aiming with a careful eye, the boy threw the ball hard. A little _too_ hard. It launched at the backboard and bounced right off with a powerful vibration. The ball bounced away into the darkness, with the teenage boy not even attempting to chase after the faded orange orb.

"If that's your best, then we might have a spot for you on the girl's basketball team." Buffy chuckled, as she watched the attempt made by one of her friends. The former captain of the Ultimate Frisbee team, Jonah Beck. She knelt down and picked up the ball, passing it between both hands.

Jonah's eyes followed his ball to find the best friend of his ex-girlfriend Andi and his 'best bro' slash "semi-secret boyfriend' Cyrus. Buffy Driscoll. Who he had to admit was becoming a little bit of a rival and a friend and herself. On her face was a cocky expression, with the boy knowing she was about to tease the pants off of him.

"Oh?" Jonah questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Afterall with how bad they're turning out, you'll fit right in," Buffy continued to taunt, setting her bag down and crossing the court. From that distance the boy was oblivious to the look in her eyes. "Hot messes have to stick together, right?"

"Well, in the end _they_ are only as good as their _captain…"_ Jonah teased back. He approached slowly, panting slightly. Bullets of sweat ran down his heated body, a soft pink hue coming over his tan flesh due to the heat. "Isn't that right, hot mess?"

For a moment she didn't say anything in response to the boy's teasing, just stuttered out a few words. It was not for the reason Jonah thought. In reality his teasing had fallen upon deaf ears, like normal. No, the dark-skinned girl had stopped due to finally realising something about the boy.

 _Jonah Beck_ was shirtless.

Cyrus was going to kill her for being able to say that she saw Jonah Beck shirtless before her still in the closet, best-male-friend or so she thought. The dark-skinned girl unaware that Cyrus Goodman had seen _everything_ of Jonah Beck. What confused her more was that she didn't regret seeing it either, she was clearly able to see why everyone was so addicted to the Ultimate Frisbee player. Her dark eyes quick to begin exploring over every inch, unable to decide if she wanted to stare at his slightly bulging workout shorts or ripped muscular chest. Flickering between the bulge then back to his chiselled abs, following up and down the definition of his six-pack.

The girl having to ask herself when Jonah Beck had gotten _so_ hot.

"Earth to Buffy? Hello…?" Jonah waved, wearing his dorky grin, "My joke didn't kill you, did it?! Not having a panic attack because I bested you, right? Cause Cyrus is still teaching me how to _handle_ mine?"

The girl's stuttered a little more, taking in the break-taking sight. Her eyes were too busy roaming Jonah's surprisingly defined chest to comprehend anything coming out of his mouth. His cute dimples were nothing on the solid pecs, thick biceps and six-pack to drool for. Jonah abs drew her eyes away from the inny-belly button, following up the smooth cracks. She was just glad that the teenager didn't have a noticeable V-line. Her eyes were already struggling not to move down the teen's chest and they would have made it impossible. Focusing on the light tan nipples was enough to keep her focus up, as well as his annoyingly sexy chest.

She knew _shouldn't_ be checking out Jonah Beck like this, as her best friends would never forgive her.

"Damn… I out buff'd the Buff!" Jonah beamed, remembering the terrible joke that Cyrus had made during one of the girls basketball games.

"C-Calvin Kleins?" Buffy stuttered, seeing the name on the waistband of the boy's boxer briefs. Attempting to return to normal, Buffy tried to tease the oddly and annoyingly attractive frisbee player. "I think my _little_ nephew wears that brand…"

Words she instantly regretted, realising she had been staring down there.

It only served to make Jonah's eyes widen slightly and bite his lower lip, showing off some ego.

"Then your little cousin has some taste," Jonah snorted, cracking a mischievous grin, "Calvin Klein's always gets attention from _girls…_ and some boys,"

' _Is he seriously talking about Cyrus and underwear right now?_ '

Buffy growled slightly at the notion of her little gay boy being touched.

Guessing what she was thinking, Jonah couldn't help but tease further. "Oh Cy-guy, is such a certified Calvin Klein's boy… but I'm _sure_ you know his underwear habits better than I do,"

She could have slapped the boy when he saw him wiggling his eyebrows a little, but the thought of both Cyrus and Jonah in Calvin Klein boxers and _nothing_ else had her occupied. While she had a feeling that Jonah would _fill_ them out much better than her only male best friend, Buffy found herself enjoying the mental image of both boys like that.

Jonah was quick to react when Buffy suddenly threw the ball at him. He passed it back with a grin. "Oof! Guessing you wanna play?"

"With you? That's hardly a game, Beck. It's more domination," Buffy taunted, walking in a small circle around the boy, loving how his confused eyes followed her every movement. The slight flex of her hand when she pretended to toss the ball, or how the green orbs refused to leave her body when she began dribbling the ball up and down in the circle.

"Oh, and we _both_ know how much you enjoy _dominating_ me…" Jonah purred, getting some confidence as he stole the ball from her.

Little did she know the secrets of Jonah's sexual life and how little he topped in it.

Buffy easily cut him off, quickly side-stepping in the boys path and knocking the ball free.

"Well it's not hard now is it? And we both know that I love winning, so dominating anyone is just in my blood!" She replied, with a heavy dose of lust between their words.

"I'm sure it is…" Jonah teased. "So are you going to _dominate_ me… or you are going to give in…"

"What do you think, _Jonah Beck_."

Jonah was a little confused when he realised the way Buffy had said his name, was the exact same way that Cyrus had when they first met.

Buffy smirked and pretended to toss the ball over his shoulder. The moment he flinched, she made her move for the hoop. Jonah turned back just in time to see the blur of curly hair whipping past him, blind to the broan grin on the dark girls face as she finally found something Jonah was worse at. She skid to a halt, laughing at how bad the boy was at seeing through any of her fake-outs. Against TJ it would have been useless and the jock would be doing laps around her sorry ass after winning. Aiming up, she threw the orange orb with a flick of her wrist, knowing it would be an easy goal.

Just before it landed clean through the net, she looked over her shoulder. "If it sinks I get your sweet jacket!"

Look overing at his jacket under his discarded white tee, Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Are you _still_ after my Jacket?" Jonah smirked, remembering the day that he had given her his skateboard.

Buffy shrugged as the basketball hit the ground with a loud _SLAP_.

"I said it was worth a shot, and Driscoll's don't give up. Now pay up," She giggled softly, winning a bet that hadn't even been set on.

"Oh no, Beck's don't just agree to bets… that easily Driscoll…" Jonah smirked. "Maybe you should _convince_ me…"

Scoffing and leaning on her side, Buffy's mouth fell open slightly. "Oh so now Becks make challenges like that, too? Biting off _a lot_ more than you can chew don't you think?"

"Oh, I haven't _bit_ anything yet Driscoll…" Jonah winked, stealing and shooting the ball. "We can discuss that _bite_ later…"

Both sets of eyes watched as the ball went in.

* * *

Despite Jonah's _lucky_ shot, it didn't take long before Buffy had him beat. With the darker-skinned girl doing exactly what she had said she would, she dominated him on the court. Leaving Jonah to have to hand over his jacket to the competitive girl. Smirking wildly as she accepted it, a cocky Buffy made sure Jonah was watching as she pulled the jacket on.

"That Jonah Beck, is why you don't _challenge_ a Driscoll."

Jonah had to admit that _his_ jacket suited the girl, making her look quite cute and it definitely looked better on the darker-skinned boy then it did his ex-girlfriend. She took many of his clothes, usually for the smell. But around Buffy, the teen always found himself trailing back a little in order to stare at Buffy's round ass in her tight skinny jeans or sports uniform. The teenage boy deciding that the view in front of him would give him more than just a _happy_ ending.

"Well if that's the case, Slayer, then I have _another_ challenge for you…" He purred, stepping up and closing the gap between their bodies.

Being that close Jonah could see the dark lip gloss and feel the girls shuddering breaths against his chin. The pair paid no mind to the way Buffy's fluffy tits were pressing hard up against his chest, or the way Jonah's hardened cock was grinding softly against her leg and hips. Neither wanted to ruin what was coming by saying the obvious.

Buffy smirked, wondering what else she could win from the boy. The tee hadn't been that impressive, though Cyrus might love a pair of Jonah's Calvin Kleins for christmas. "Oh, and what is _that_ Beck…"

Jonah didn't hesitate in pressing their lips together, letting the heated passion flow between them.

Despite the shock and feeling of guilt for kissing the crush of both of her best friends, Buffy couldn't deny herself from kissing back. She had _finally_ found something that Jonah Beck was better at. The girl just hated that it was blowing her mind and making him want the _ultimate frisbee_ boy. Tasing the sweat on the boys lips, and the lust gushing out of Jonah for the body he had really wanted for so very long. The teasing, smugness that was always just out of reach. Without the rest of the Good Hair Crew there, they couldn't get in the way of rivals as their lips slipped across one and others. To seal the deal, Jonah's tongue entered Buffy's mouth and dominated her, feeling the dark-skinned girl melt into his arms.

If he had wanted to, the boy could easily steal back his jacket.

"J-Jonah…" Buffy whispered, as the kiss broke.

Jonah placed a finger against her lips and shushed her before leaning in, pressing their lips together once more.

Her knees were limp as he took over everything, not feeling the hand snake around and support her back. The girl moved her hands around Jonah's neck to help support herself, as the boy dominated their second kiss with a passionate that Andi had never mentioned before.

"Mm, so… you win that _one!_ " Buffy moaned.

Her thumb brushed back a lock of hair, revealing all the lust in is deep green eyes.

"Of course, a Beck _never_ loses what it wants…" Jonah purred, lust dripping from his words as the space between them closed in.

Gulping a little, as she caught another whiff of the boys scent. Buffy softly questioned him. "A-And what does _Beck_ want?"

Jonah smirked.

"The _same_ thing that Driscoll does."

"You to let me go? Sounds about right," She said in an attempt to be cocky, with her voice failing and becoming soft. She had wanted Jonah for some time now and even if he didn't feel the same way, Buffy would be happy to get down and dirty with Jonah.

Submitting to the former 'Docious Magocious' boy like that had Buffy feeling like throwing up in her own mouth. What stopped her was the passion and lust in the teen's voice, and the desire that was quickly growing inside of her. His deep alluring green eyes, tight defined body and what felt like a _very_ lengthy rock-hard cock all so up close and personal instead had a moan escaping her lips. Instantly the sound was muffled as Jonah cockily pulled her into another kiss, slipping his tongue deep into that tunnel, exploring and tasting all the Buffy had to offer.

The Slayer let it happen. Moaning around his lips and grinding her hips against his hard cock, all to tease the unusually cocky rival and coax out some Jonah-style moans of pleasure.

Buffy knew she was winning back with foreplay, as the boy's fingers twitched and his hold on her body faltered.

"Enjoy yourself _Beck_?"

Not wanting to let the girl know the effect she was having on him, Jonah smirked. "As much as you are _Driscoll…"_

"Ohh trust me you're doing _nothing_ on me yet," She leaned in and stole a quick kiss, refusing to let his magic spark. "While you are already rock hard and probably _leaking_ for more."

"Oh you wish I was leaking for you Driscoll…" Jonah teased, as the dark-skinned girls hand moved closer to his hardened length. "However, I am not you…"

Buffy found herself unable to find a response as Jonah pulled her close and into another deep passionate kiss, his tongue forcing its way back in and submitting her to his will. However, the kiss wasn't one sided for as long as the brunette had hoped. Feeling her hand move further down and wrap slowly around his cock through the sweatpants had Jonah grunting softly. A battle of the sexes as they worked their magic; dimples working on a fiery kiss of utter lust, and the Slayer stroking his sensitive body to make his cock throb. Both teens were moaning around the others lips, with Jonah finding himself pressing Buffy's back up against the pole as their tongues battled.

' _When the heck did Jonah get this gooooood…'_

Feeling the cold steel snapped the dark-skinned girl back to focus. She tightly gripped his somewhat thick shaft, gliding down the length until cupping his whole bulge. Through the fabric, her fingers teased his heavy sac and made the boy jump, with short quick breaths escaping him.

"D-Damn Buffy… you know how to tease a cock, huh? Did Marty teach you all that, or was it TJ?" Jonah grinned as their lips broke off. He could see the hate in her eyes for bringing them up, knowing the history with both of those boys. His voice became low again, fighting back high pitched moans. Not wanting Buffy to know about him and Cyrus yet, Jonah lied. "I know Cyrus doesn't know any of that, he's like a rag doll when I make him get down and dirty…"

Wanting to tease the cocky and annoying attractive boy a little. "Oh says who? I happen to _know_ that Cyrus is _very_ attentive…"

"I'm sure you know plenty about what Cyrus is… He'd be begging to get his dick sucked,"

"Well he is packing _more_ than you are…" Buffy teased further, despite having _no_ clue what size cock Cyrus Goodman had.

Confusion began to creep up on the teen's face. "Then why did him and Iris go so, well, _horribly…_ "

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the genuine confusion on the boys face. "God, you oblivious…"

Jonah just blinked, wondering if she was hinting at Cyrus liking guys or if she was meaning something else.

"Is this about the whole-"

"Oh for fuck sakes Jonah, just focus on what you were drooling over a minute ago, and forget I said anything about _your_ Cyrus…" Buffy purred, taking the moment as an advantage to kneel down and trace the hem of the boys sweatpants.

The Calvin Klein waistband for his boxers briefs were still showing, and the thinner head of his cock was poking just below, tucked away snuggly in the fabric. Buffy almost licked her lips, seeing the small dark patch of precum she had milked out while playing with his cock. She rolled her eyes a little when she noticed that one side his boxer-briefs had scrunched up a little and folded in half. The girl found herself unable to stop herself from fixing his waistband.

Feeling a pair of hands down there again has Jonah sighing, throwing his head back a little.

A smirk plastered on his face, as the hottest member of the oddly named 'good hair crew' played with him.

As Buffy's hands played with his underwear and teased the hem, Jonah found his hands slowly exploring the defined cracks in his muscles. The part between the little angular pecs, down the middle of the light six-pack, all the way down to slipping inside his pants and taking a tight grip of the cock Buffy was intending to play with.

He wagged the thickness around inside their confines, watching as her eyes followed.

"You really wanna try a little Beck dick, don't you Driscoll?" He boasted.

Buffy smirked but decided to further his growing cockier ego a little. "Oh? Your _little_ brother is around? He's the only one with a little Beck dick…"

The teen just rolled his eyes, ignoring the thought of the younger boy being naked. He didn't want to picture his little dweep of a brother without clothes on. Not that he had to imagine that since his younger brother often travelled the house in very small boxer briefs. A view that had confirmed to the teenager, that he had _no_ interest in males, at least ones related to him.

With his own smirk, Jonah replied. "Well then, you really want some of my lengthy massive dick… don't you _Driscoll_?"

"What made you think that's it's _lengthy and massive…?_ I just said he was the only _small_ dick, not to mention the TINY thing that is your cock." Buffy taunted

"If I was tiny, Driscoll… then you wouldn't be drooling enough to leave a puddle on the ground as you play with my dick…" Jonah teased back.

Rolling her eyes at him, she stopped wasting time and shamelessly tugged down the sweatpants and underwear. It coaxed a moan when the head caught on the waistband, pulling his cock out flat before it came free. Jonah's dick sprung out and slapped against tight torso. The loud slap made her giggle, which abruptly ended when that said 'thick' length came crashing down on her own face, booping her nose and resting between the bridge and her eye. She could almost hear the smirk on the brunette's face as his cock rested up against her face.

"Like, Driscoll?" Jonah taunted, the tip of his dick rubbing against her face as he moved his body slightly.

Buffy pushed the thickness off, growling.

"You… wish," She smirked and gripped the base of his six-inch cock tight, "Hope it doesn't hurt, dripping so hard like that,"

Wincing slightly, Jonah felt a shudder run down his spine and bucker into her hand. With his cock out and being lightly stroked, his cocky attitude was beginning to fade away to reveal a more bottom side to the boy. He stood his ground, however, letting Buffy jerk him off with matching smirks.

Buffy snorted. "You're gonna be so wet when I'm done, _Beck_."

"Bring it on, _Driscoll…_ "

"Can you _handle_ it, Beck?" Buffy smirked.

"If Marty could handle you, I think I could outfuck you without a sweat!" The boy retorted. Running a hand through his dark hair matted down with sweat, Jonah moaned softly as Buffy's fingers squeezed the length of his cock.

Buffy smirk only grew. "Oh and who said that Marty has gotten _anything_ …"

Despite _both_ knowing that Marty had least gotten a handjob from the basketball captain, with Jonah having learnt that since their relationship had gotten more intimate their races took on a new meaning. With the winner having to handle the others masturbation session for the day. Jonah had been shocked when Marty had mentioned it while asking the boy to judge their races, but the runner had explained it as they wanted to keep oral and above for more special times.

So far they had an even split on races.

Jonah blushed remembering the view of Marty's thick cock flopping around in his sweatpants, coming to the conclusion that Marty wore no underwear under his sweats. That in itself would have been fine, if it hadn't been for nothing that his cock flopped around in his jeans as well while in the middle of a math class. He had also found himself left frustrated when Marty gave him a wink, as he walked off Buffy in order for the loser to give the other their spoils.

Leaving a boy standing there as his friends went to have 'fun' and he didn't get to join or watch.

"With his cock, he's _so_ gotten plenty," Jonah smirked. "You wouldn't _not_ have a piece of it… It looked huge."

Buffy rolled her eyes, using a thumb to massage the head of her crush's dick. "You're so gay sometimes, Jonah."

Jonah shrugged with a playful grin.

"Oh come on, it's not like Marty _hides_ his! Did you see the video of him at the Airport? With his rock hard cock only covered by his sweats…" Jonah grinned, remembering the video in question and how _everyone_ saw Marty's thickness as he fell off the bench.

"He loves being watched," Buffy replied and leaned in so her hot breath was against Jonah's throbbing member. Her long tongue slipped out, a mere inch away from her friend's dick but not giving him what he wanted so badly.

"Mhm… and _you're_ loving my cock, aren't you Dricoll?"

Running her tongue slowly up the length, going balls to tip, Buffy smirked broadly. His six-inch dick was hard as a rock, throbbing harder as she licked up along the length. Flicking the head vigorously with her tongue, making sure that the boy could feel her lust for him.

"Not the best i've had but… it'll do," She teased. Engulfing the tip a second later and starting to bob on it, Buffy worked around the ridge slowly.

"D-Damn Dris… Marty's a lucky man!" Jonah moaned out, loving the feel of Buffy's obvious well practiced mouth. "Cy-guy would be _so_ jealous if he knew. ooooh, you sucking Cy-guy... that would be _HOT!_ "

"You need to shut up more Docious boy." Buffy rolled her eyes, still under the impression that Cyrus was gay. She continued to take the cock deeper into her wet mouth, easily swallowing Jonah's six-inch length. It was half an inch smaller than Marty's, and wasn't quite as thick as the runner but easily beat him in taste. Jonah was slightly sweet, something she wanted to suck on harder. Deepthroating Jonah's dick with a powerful hunger that fully expressed how badly she wanted the boy. "Mmm…"

Her deepthroating had his cock had Jonah shutting up, with the teen unable to release anything but loud moans and deep heavy breathing as he watched his cock completely being taken in by his ex-girlfriend's best friend.

Jonah ran his hands through her long curly hair, working into the tangles for a nice hand hold. He looked down at her with a smirk and thrust his hips, pushing his cock deeper within her mouth and forcing her to continue deep throating his average thickness. Feeling her throat relax, knowing Buffy could take a throat fucking. Jonah gave into his neediness to shoot a load so started fucking her mouth hard and fast, slamming deep down Buffy's tight throat and pulling out to the head. Long dicking the girl who took it with no more than a smirk. She was used to Marty, who like Jonah seemed to love face-fucking her instead of just letting her suck away happily.

"Uuugh… ghhhk! Ghulk!" She gagged on it a little when Jonah got a little harder, rabbit fucking her mouth. "Mmmmmph!"

"Oh yeah Buffy, take my cock…" Jonah moaned out, loving the feeling of her mouth teased and tortured his needy shaft.

With the sounds of her gags filling the court, neither of the teenagers could hear a rustle coming from the nearby bushes. It was an old court and the edges surrounding it were covered in dense foliage, even the dirt path leading up to it. From the bushes another teenager emerged wearing black sweatpants and literally nothing more. His deep tanned chest chiselled with a stunning six-pack that flexed tight as his breath was taken away at the sight of Jonah's cock down Buffy's throat.

Marty ducked low and quickly fished out his phone, a little jealous that he hadn't seen Buffy in a while so she went straight to the younger boy. He paused, just about to ring one of their phones in hope of interrupting. But then it hit him how hot this actually was, feeling his cock rising fast and tent in his loose pants. He knew that many boyfriends would have been pissed at their cheating girlfriend, but he couldn't deny that he was getting turned on as _his_ girlfriend sucked away on another boy's cock and wanted to see how far _they_ went.

Before _joining_ them for some fun.

"Damn it!" He growled, opening the camera and aiming it at the sweat pair of teenagers.

Filming Jonah's six-inch cock disappear down her throat with precum and saliva drooling down her lips. Cupping his heavy dick, the hunky teenage boy palmed himself off slowly to the hot view. As he pulled his cock out, the runner started to stroke his six and a half inch length. Pumping slowly along his dick in time with Jonah's wild thrusts using the other hand to record.

"Mm, that's it Jonah, make her suck your sexy cock…"

Unaware of their new watcher, Jonah threw his head back and released a litteral sound of pleasure, fucking Buffy's throat deeply. She took it easily, with Marty noticing that she wasn't gagging in the slightest. He liked the sound of a girl gagging on his dick a little. Or a boy. Beating his meat faster, the runner had to wonder what Jonah's throat would be like. Wet, silky, rough.

"Fuck I need his throat!" Marty moaned, before smirking. " _After_ we share Buffy a little…"


End file.
